More Silly Riddles for Jomaribryan
I have more silly riddles I made Riddles Sentences that doesn't make sense: Is a military goal! We've got all kinds of fun in store. Just hum a merry tune and my crown's a thing that shows that I'm the king. And to turn it on, I touched this spot. They love to rock and sing. as you're off to find the king. and tumble to the bottom too you'll go running down a field of green. But lunch time just like always. When the pie was opened, The birds began to sing; Now, wasn't that a dainty dish, To set before the king? A leprechaun's a lucky habit TV Characters are Scary and Creepy (with Mustaches, Teeth) / Wearing Clothes and Costumes: Kermit wear a pair of teeth and they're stuck in his mouth. Kermit look creepy with teeth. C.C. Copycat's wearing a mustache? That hurts! Galileo is wearing a mustache, and Maggie's wearing a mustache too. That hurts! That away! The Three Elmos are in Singing. The second Elmo has a mustache and has two purple eye lids on his eyes, and the third Elmo has a mustache and white teeth and it's stuck in his mouth. Two of the Elmos look creepy with mustaches and teeth. Binyah Binyah wearing a mustache during "The Lost and Found Detective Agency" song in the Gullah Gullah Island episode "The Pet Show." Binyah Binyah look creepy with a mustache. Henry was asleep in his seaweed. Henry puts his nightcap on when he sleeps underwater. The only time Freckles wearing a tropical costume for summer, while he plays the black maracas and bongos during "Limbo Rock" in the Kidsongs video "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday." Friendly Bert's wearing a mustache! The only time a male human wears a mustache and gentleman's outfit (top hat, vest, pants, shoes and bow tie) in the song "Hickety Pickety" during "Farm Song Medley." TV/Movie Characters say in sentence: I ain't gonna hang around this creepy place long. Clear the runaway! I think I found that clue you're looking for. I'm the ships for sailor, and this is my desert island. What about tomorrow morning? Are you alright, Bertram? (Bertram sighs) Honk. If fine fine. You are act fine? TV Show/Video Characters are Being Animation, Instead of Being Live-Action: The animal characters from the DIC's series "Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm" and "Rimba's Island" appeared in the color activity booklet from the Bright Beginnings video collection. On every page, the barnyard buddies - Lucinda Chicken, Celeste Cow, Alfred Pig and Poppycock Rooster are seen as animation, and Rimba, Bakari, Ilana, Ookii, Paquito and Pria are being animation instead of seen as live-action. Bertram the Goose is being animation from The Mother Goose Video Treasury 3D action pop-up in each video box. The Groundling friends from Groundling Marsh (Galileo, Maggie, Eco, Crystal, Mud/Slinger, Hegdish and Stacks) are being animation in the episode "The Treasure of the Lost Marsh." In the title "RAGGS Kids Club Band: Pawsuuup! Tour", Raggs, Trilby, Pido, B. Max and Razzles are being 2D animation. Chelli from Big Bag is being animation from the Big Bag books. On every page of the comic activity booklet inside the 2 Barney & Friends Season 9 music albums from 2013 to 2014, the 10 children from the ninth season (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) are seen as a cartoon. On every page of the comic activity booklet inside the Barney & Friends music album Season 11, the 20 children from the eleventh season (Ryan, Tracy, David, Laura, Melanie, Rachel, Eva, Megan, Victor, Amy, Nathan, Olivia, Tyler, Marcos, Mei, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Myra and Noah) are being animation instead of being live-action. 20 children appeared in Season 11 publicity cast photos of Barney & Friends in 2007 and they did wear the same clothes in 7 Season 11 episodes and the special episode "Habitat" just like the 10 kids wear same clothes from Season 9 episodes 21-41 and 2 Season 9 Barney Home Videos "Barney's Birthday (2005)" and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video)," and other publicity cast photos of kids shows: The Cast of Season 11 of Barney & Friends - David, Laura, Olivia, Myra, Tracy, Barney, Rachel, Baby Bop, Melanie, Victor, Ryan, Megan, Eva, Mei, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Tyler, Marcos, Amy, Nathan and Noah Meet the cast of the eleventh season of Barney & Friends - Dinosaurs: (from left and right) Baby Bop, Barney, BJ and Riff; Kids: (bottom row, left and right) Victor, Megan, Laura, Olivia, Tori, Ryan, Marcos, Amy, David, Rachel, Tyler and (left and right) Myra, Nathan, Sofia, Melanie, Tracy, Mei, Eva, Lily and Noah The Cast of Sesame Street - Roscoe Orman, Loretta Long, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Big Bird, Sonia Manzano, Elmo, Emilio Delgado, Christopher Lawrence Knowings, Nitya Vidyasagar, Alan Muraoka, Desiree Casado, and Bob McGrath Meet the cast of Sesame Street's 40th Season - Sesame Street Muppets: Big Bird, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Grover, Bert and Ernie, Telly, Baby Bear, Murray Monster, Count von Count, Prairie Dawn, Snuffy, Rosita, Oscar the Grouch, Zoe; Humans: Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Gabi, Chris and Leela Meet the cast of "Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm": (bottom row, left and right) Celeste Cow, Joanna, Old MacDonald, Alfred Pig, Lucinda Chicken and Poppycock Rooster Meet the "Rimba's Island" cast: (left and right) Ilana, Bakari, Rimba, Ookii, Pria and Paquito Meet the cast of "Elliot Moose": Beaverton, Paisley, Lionel, Socks and (center) Elliot Costume Characters / Full-Bodied Puppets: Animal Mascots from Television, Film and Commercial from KCL Productions: Kellogg's (Eet & Ern), Wrigley's (Wrigley Whale), Lady Landers Productions (The Huggabug Club), DIC Productions (Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm), Mike Young Productions (Jakers) and more. Vinko the Dancing Bear and DJ the Dinosaur (adults in costume :)) are from Baby Genius DVDs and actually aired on TLC and Discovery Kids Channel (USA). That's funny! JumpStart's Frankie the Dog (in costume) appeared in the software or PC "JumpStart Sing-Along Time." Full-Bodied Puppets / Costume Characters and Puppets from TV Shows and Home Videos/Movies: * Elliot Moose: Elliot, Socks, Paisley, Lionel and Beaverton * Kidsongs: Billy, Ruby and Freckles * Wee Singdom: Singaling and Warbly * Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah Binyah Polliwog and Chansome Pelican (not costumed, just puppetry) * The Huggabug Club: Huggabug, Auntie Bumble, Oops-a-Daisy, Lovey-Dovey * Jelly Bean Jungle: King Rufus the Lion, Gus the Gorilla, Al the Gator, Jessica Giraffe, Bosco the Mouse, Duddlington the Elephant and his baby sister Dottie, Mike and Michelle (just human characters, not puppets) * Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Celeste Cow, Alfred Pig, Lucinda Chicken * Rimba's Island: Rimba, Pria, Ilana, Bakari, Ookii, Paquito * SeeMore's Playhouse: SeeMore the Safety Seal, Harry Hippo, Lottie Lamb, Shades Wolf, Penny Pup, Basil Wombat, Barb Porcupine * Skinnamarink TV: C.C. Copycat and Ella Accapella * Fraggle Rock: Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembley, Boober, Uncle Traveling Matt * Animal Jam: Edi, Waffe, DJ 3, DJ 2, DJ 1 and Bozark * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom: Toopy and Binoo * Groundling Marsh: Galileo, Maggie, Mud/Slinger, Hegdish, Eco, Crystal and Stacks * Frances (not costume characters and puppets, just CGI animation): Frances, Gloria, Mom, Dad, Albert, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta, Uncle Roger, Baxter the Dog, Harrie, Darbie, Barkie the Dog and Cuddles the Cat